How to Become Your Dragon
by Fearless.Leo
Summary: When Astrid and Hiccup find some strange rocks, an odd mishap occurs. When an evil dragon threatens their village, will they be able to defeat it? More background info in the Prologue. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

This is the Prologue to my story. I need to give some background information on this story, so, here it is…

O-O-O

This story begins after the movie. However, the ending of the movie has to differ for my story. Astrid does not fall in love with Hiccup, they just become close friends. And her family has a Nadder, but she will find her own dragon in the first chapter of my story.

This story also will focus on just Hiccup and Astrid, not the other Vikings. The only other one that has any importance is Stoick, although others may be mentioned briefly.

All the characters in this story are not mine, except for 2 dragons. (You will easily be able to tell who they are. Their names are Midnight and The Winged Nightmare.)

I hope you enjoy! (The chapters might also not be too terribly long either…)


	2. Ch 1 Another Fury

We begin after the Vikings return to Berk after defeating the Red Death…

So this is basically this is like molding the movie to my story.

Riders and dragons can mentally communicate after being paired for at least 2 weeks if they're close. All dragons can communicate mentally with each other.

Oh, and he still has his foot.

ALSO- answers to some reviews-

Midnight is not her real name… Muhahaha.

I will also be giving Toothless a "true" name later as well.

And the Winged Nightmare is his breed name (like the Monstrous Nightmare). His name will be revealed later.

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Somehow he was back in his room… with Toothless?

"Toothless? I'm in my- YOU'RE in my house? What-" He flipped back the covers and tried standing as Toothless walked over. He took a step and faltered. Luckily, his dragon caught him. He looked down at his foot and saw his ankle was bandaged.

"_Your foot was injured when you fell from the sky. It's ok, just a little bruised. Walk slowly."_ Toothless looked up at Hiccup and started moving towards the door.

He slowly walked over to the door and opened it. He saw a Monstrous Nightmare staring at him. He slammed the door. "What is going on?" He looked at Toothless, who just smiled. Cautiously, he opened the door. Toothless nudged him out of the door.

Taking one step at a time, Hiccup walked down the stairs and was instantly swarmed by everyone, and was attacked with hugs and smiles and cheers. Gobber handed him a new tail attachment for Toothless.

Astrid ran through the crowd and almost tackled Hiccup with her hug. "I'm so glad you're ok! Do you like the new attachment? I helped design it!" He held it up and looked at it. It was purple with a light blue dragon head on it. Toothless sniffed, nodded his approval, and presented his friend with his tail. With Astrid's help, Hiccup strapped it on.

He climbed on the Night Fury's back, pulling Astrid up behind him. Her arms hugged him tightly as Toothless took off, headed away from the village. The dragon took his friends to a cliff, overlooking the sea. They hung out there for the rest of the day, exploring the woods for berries and creatures, fishing in a small pond, and just talking about their recent adventure. When the sun began to set, Toothless started a small fire so they could cook their fish and keep warm.

Astrid leaned her head on Hiccup's shoulder and gazed out over the sea at the setting sun. The weather was very pleasant for Berk. As they were sitting there, they heard a rustling in the bushes behind them. Instantly, they were all on their feet, staring at the trees.

"_Toothless, what is that? I can't see anything."_

"_I'm not sure. I think it's a dragon."_ Toothless let out a friendly rumble to alert any dragons that they could show themselves safely. There was no further rustling, so they all sat back down. They stayed there for another 10 minutes or so before deciding they should head back.

They climbed on Toothless and started for home. However, when they passed over a small clearing in the woods, Toothless looked down and saw a black shape. Instantly, he dove down and landed on the ground in front of it.

"_Who are you? Were you the one rustling the bushes?" _Hiccup and Astrid jumped off of him as he moved closer to the dark shape. It had been moving away, but stopped suddenly. Hiccup deduced that they were talking.

The shape slowly turned. A large pair of light blue-violet eyes turned to take everyone in. _"Ah. Another Night Fury. I didn't know there were any other Furies around here. I thought I was alone. What is your name?" _Toothless sat back on his feet like a human and looked at the dragon.

It spoke. _"I indeed am a Night Fury. My name is Za-" _She changed her mind. _"Midnight. My name is Midnight. It is the name given to me by my last rider, Celest. She… died, recently. From a sickness."_ She sat and looked at Toothless. _"And you are?"_

"_My name is Toothless, also given to me by my rider. That's him, there. His name is Hiccup. His friend's name is Astrid. She currently has no dragon." _Toothless then switched 'frequencies' to speak with Hiccup. _"Her name is Midnight. Her rider just recently died and she's alone. She seems friendly… Shall I invite her to come with us?"_ He cocked his head at Midnight.

Hiccup thought and nodded. _"Yes, she can. But you'll have to sleep outside with her tonight in the yard. Just to keep her and everyone else safe." _He led Astrid back to Toothless and they climbed on.

"_Come with us, Midnight. I live in the village of Berk. You may stay there with us."_ He took off and she reluctantly followed.


	3. Ch 2 Settling In

So, this may be shorter than I thought. I'll probably try to pack all of the action into a few chapters that will be longer. So… yeah. Enjoy!

Toothless and his friends all flew back to their village. When they landed, Stoick the Vast walked up to his son.

"Who's your new friend Hiccup?" He looked at Midnight, a small glimmer of distrust in his eye. The Vikings had mostly adjusted to the new lifestyle that included dragons. They lived with them, played with them. But due to their nature, they always harbored a small bit of distrust towards the dragons that they couldn't overcome.

"This is Midnight. Her rider recently died and she's all alone. She also the only other Night Fury besides Toothless anywhere near here. She's very nice. Can she stay with us?" Hiccup looked over at her, sitting peacefully, talking with Toothless.

"Oh, of course she can stay, as long as she stays outside and Toothless stays with her for now. But where was her rider from? Are other Vikings using dragons for pets too?" He looked over to the dragons for an explanation. Midnight looked up and though to Toothless.

"_She was from a very small nomadic tribe that lived to the East quite a ways. They were few, their numbers in the low 50s. After the sickness, their numbers dwindled to single digits. I couldn't stand their sadness. I left."_ She hung her head.

Toothless told all of this to Hiccup, who told his father. "I'm sorry for your loss, Midnight. You are welcome to stay as long as you want." Stoick nodded to Hiccup and Astrid and walked back to his house. Hiccup turned to Astrid.

"Well, I'm gonna go home, too, and get something to eat. Then I have an idea for Toothless' tail attachment, so I'm gonna head down to the forge with Gobber later. So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course. Um, could I come over tomorrow morning? I wanted to see if I could start, maybe, bonding with Midnight. My family's Nadder, Zalea, isn't exactly a playful, friendly dragon. All she's really good for is running errands and catching rats…" Astrid had her hands behind her back and was drawing circles in the dirt with her foot.

Hiccup looked over at Toothless and Midnight. "Would that be ok?" Toothless looked at Midnight for a moment, then back to Hiccup. He nodded. "Sure, that would be cool! We could both have Night Furies and we could race!" He heard Toothless grumble behind him. "Hehe, if they want to that is." Midnight groaned and walked off with Toothless. "Well, I guess we're leaving. Bye, Astrid." He waved and ran off after the dragons.

"Bye, Hiccup!" Astrid waved back, and began walking to her own home. _I really hope Midnight likes me. It would be so cool to have a pet fury! I could ride around with Hiccup! I love it when the wind blows through my hair… And his… His awesome, chestnut hair… Wait, what? Ok, Astrid, snap out of it. He's your best friend, nothing more. Nothing more._

She was so intent on her thoughts that she almost walked right into the door of her house. "Wow, I need help." She walked upstairs to her room and picked up her journal and started drawing Midnight.

O-O-O

"_Toothless, is Astrid nice? I wouldn't mind having a friend again…"_ Midnight and Toothless were sitting behind Hiccup's house, along with some of the other dragons. They were mainly the pets of Astrid and Hiccup's friends. There was a Monstrous Nightmare named Fireclaw, a Gronkle named Barnacle, a Zippleback named Spiky, and Zalea. There were also a few random Terrors present.

"_Yes, she's very nice. She didn't give up on Hiccup, even when everyone else did." _Toothless smiled. _"I didn't either, but I'm not a Viking."_

"_Hiccup was, like, so awesome! When we were fighting that huge dragon, he was all like, 'Come on guys, let's get him!' And he like, totally beat him!" _Spiky's left head was all hyper.

His right, not so spazzy, but still hyper. He had proper grammar, but he just talked really fast. _"He brought all his friends into the dragon training arena and paired us all up with his friends and then we all rode to the dragon nest island and we helped him defeat the Red Death and we made him a hero."_

Barnacle just nodded because he was fat and lazy. Fireclaw went into the gory details of the battle, being a nightmare and all. _"The Red Death chased them into the sky and was shooting fire at them! And then, Toothless shot fire at his wings and burned huge holes in them! Then he was chased down to earth and the Red Death couldn't fly! But Toothless' tail attachment was burned off, so he was hit and Hiccup fell into the fireball, almost losing his leg!"_ All the Terrors just nodded along with everything that was said.

Zalea looked bored. She turned to Midnight. _"My rider's girl is not as nice as they say. She treats me horribly! Ignores me, doesn't ride me… She's downright mean to me! I would stay away from her._"

Midnight looked to Toothless. _"You said she was nice. She said Zalea wasn't. Zalea says she's the good one. Who do I trust?" _Toothless patted the ground beside him. Midnight sat beside him.

"_You can trust whomever you want, or make your own decisions. But Astrid is coming over tomorrow, so you can figure it out then. For now, let's rest._

The two Night Furies said their goodnights to everyone and curled up near the wall. Midnight started shaking. Normally she slept in the shelter of the trees, so the breeze blowing over her was making her cold. Toothless noticed this and scooted closer to her. He draped his wing over her and he snuggled up to her. She looked at him out of one eye and smiled to herself. She responded by moving closer to him. _"Goodnight, Toothless."_


End file.
